The World's End
by ihasanelephant
Summary: A mysterious virus has wiped out 40% of the Earth's population. It's up to Heuy to help save his family and friends from it. Please Review
1. The Beginning of the End

Huey knew. He knew what was going to happen. He knew 3 months ago that this is what exactly was going to happen. All of the warning signs were clear. But like most of the time, people were too dense find out in time. Now they were all suffering the consequences.

But Huey was not about to let that happen to his family. Not ever. He couldn't. He'd die without them. So he had to plan. And he had to plan smartly. Or they will die.

It all began last year in October on a Saturday. It had been raining heavily outside, so everyone stayed inside their homes. Riley and Granddad were in the living room watching a _Martin _marathon. Huey was in the dining room doing his Human Anatomy homework.

Riley and Granddad snickered at something Martin says as he guides his wife, Gina, to the bedroom. Then the show ends. "Woo, that Martin sure is something. Ain't he, boy?" Granddad chuckled heavily. "Yup," Riley smiled. "Martin always gets pussy,"

Huey rolled his eyes at his family. He doesn't even know why they watch that show. Every episode is the same. Martin does something that he doesn't want Gina to know about, he somehow involves his idiotic friends in it, he banters with Pam, and then he dresses up as a woman to further create the "crazy black woman" stereotype. But Gina figures that Martin's hiding something from her, he tells her what it is, and then they have sex to avoid fighting. And they've been watching _Martin _for 6 hours now.

"Hey! Watch your mouth in this house," Granddad warns Riley.

"What I got watch my mouth for," Riley asked. "Is you just mad that a TV character get more pussy than you do, Granddad?"

Granddad fumes and reaches for his belt. "Boy, if you don't stop swearing, Imma whip your ass!"

"Aww, you are mad, Granddad." Riley teased. "But maybe you can become an actor, you can probably get some pussy, too. But oh yeah, when you tried to become an actor, you could only get some dick from Winston Jerome!"

Fed up with Riley, Granddad stands up from his recliner. In one swift movement, Granddad pulls off his leather belt and wraps it securely around his hand. "That's it, boy!" He shouts. "Come 'er!" He grabs Riley by his braids and starts smacking him everywhere with the belt.

As he watched this altercation go down, Huey wondered if he should stop this or not. But he had a lot of homework to do and he would need the house to be quiet. So he got out of his seat and quickly walked over to the living room. Huey pulls Granddad by his arm off of a crying Riley.

"Granddad, stop" Huey says. Granddad glares at him.

"Give me one good reason not to bust the breaks off his ass!?" Huey actually has to stop for a second to think of a valid reason. Then he gets it. "Riley's 15. He's way too old for you to keep beating him. Just send him to his room."

Granddad puts his fists on his hips. "I don't give a fuck how old this nigga is!" he exclaims. "I don't give a fuck if he 15, and I don't give a fuck if you 17. I will still beat y'all asses even when you turn 120!" _You won't be here when we're 120, _Huey thinks, but he just keeps quiet and glares back at Granddad. In the speed of light, Granddad puts his belt back on. He then returns to his seat. "And keep looking at me like that or you'll end up like that sniveling nigga right there." Granddad points to Riley, who whimpers as he struggles to get up. He drags himself onto the sofa, and lies on his back. He catches Huey looking at him and sneers. "The fuck you looking at, nigga?"

Huey returns the look. He begins to go back to the dining room when a commercial (for some reason, louder than all of the other commercials) comes on TV. It's a McWuncler's commercial promoting a new item on its menu. Being a vegan, Huey couldn't care less. However, his brother and grandfather's eyes were glued to the screen.

_Before we all grew up with the McDual_, the TV said. _But we all need change in our lives. Now introducing the brand new McDual…Double Stuffed! _Riley and Granddad looked like kids at Christmas. They looked at each other, smiling ear to ear. They seemed to have forgotten about the fight that happened moments before.

On the TV they showed the original McDual, the small, overpriced, chemically induced burger. Then right next to the sandwich, they dropped the Double Stuffed McDual. Huey's face twisted with disgust while Riley and Granddad's face just radiated happiness.

The burger was monstrous. The buns could barely support the burger. You could hardly even see the condiments. Just a few slices of cheese, some tomato, the lettuce poking out from between the burger, yet ketchup, mustard, and burger juice dripped from the sandwich. The burger was just, well, _burger_. It was just two large mounds of beef between 2 slices of medium-sized white bread.

_Twice the size of McDual, the Double Stuffed McDual comes with your choice of plain, cheese, or caramelized onions. Also comes in the Kiddies' Meal. And just for the small price of $3! Buy 10 and get a free small drink and small fries. Supplies are limited, so hurry up and get your Double Stuffed McDual today!_

The commercial ends by showing bunch of skinny, racially ambiguous people happily buying and eating the slop of meat. The trademark jingle, "I'm buyin' it" plays, the commercial ends, and another episode of _Martin_ begins.

But Riley and Granddad didn't seem to care. They already began getting dressed to leave. Huey crosses his arms.

"Are y'all seriously about to go get that nasty excuse of a burger?" he says. Riley zipped up his jacket. "Just cuz you's a grass-eating hating ass nigga don't mean we can't go out and enjoy some real food." He says. Granddad nods as he puts on his shoes. "Your brother's right, Huey. Did you see the size of that thing? I'm about to go get 10 of those things so I won't have to cook for a week! Your brother can go eat those, and you can just eat the plants outside."

Huey quickly does the math in his mind. "You're going to spend $30 on burgers? You never spend over $5 for fast food. You always get McRoosters and free water." Granddad grabbed his keys and he and Riley head towards the garage door. "Shiiiiddd, Imma still get the waters with my free fries and drink. And, yes I am going to spend $30 on some burgers. I'm not sure why you care like you and I are both paying bills. Besides, I've been craving meat all day."

"Well damn, Granddad. If you been wanting meat all day, I could of called up Winston Jerome. He would have been more than happy to give you some." Riley laughs. Granddad slapped the back of Riley's neck. "Shut up before beat your ass till you piss yourself. Huey, we'll be back in a few. Don't fuck up my house." Huey hears the door close, the garage door open, and the car leave.

Huey is suddenly tired and yawns widely. He turns off all of the lights downstairs only leaving the dining room's light on. He collapses on the couch facing the TV. Forgetting about his homework, he grabs the remote and turns on the Jazz channel. He closes his eyes and lets the sounds of the storm and notes of the sax wash over him. He almost slips into drowsiness when he hears the doorbell ring.

Huey silently curses and hopes that if he ignores them they'll go away. He shuts his eyes again. He tries to lets the smooth jazz bring him under again. But the doorbell rings 3 times again. "Goddamn," he says aloud. Huey gets up from the couch, and lumbers over to the door. He opens it and finds a surprise.

Jazmine DuBois stands at the door. Huey raises an eyebrow at her. She just rolls her large emerald eyes at him "What took you so long to open the door?" she smirks. Before he can responds, she walks past him into the house. Huey glares at her. "Yeah, come in Jazmine. Make yourself at home." He says sarcastically. "Thanks," she responds dryly. He closes the door and leans against the door. He watches her as she takes off her wet black Keds and places them beside door. Then they walk to the living room.

"Where is everybody?" she asks.

"They went to McWuncler's", Huey says. Jazmine furrows her brows "To get that new burger?" she asks. Huey nods. She shivers.

"Ew. It looked so gross on TV. So what are you gonna eat, then?"

Huey shrugs and looks towards the kitchen. "I'll make you something." She offers. Huey looks down at her, He gives her a half smile that makes her eyes widen. "Thanks," he says.

Then they both observe each other.

She's wearing a maroon hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and grey ankle socks.

Her orange hair, fizzy from the rain, is in one long fishtail braid that goes down her back. It looks lovely on her, but Huey always preferred when her hair was big and poofy. Like his own. Jazmine's 5'4, but he was 6'2. So he towers over her. She's carrying a black duffle bag on her shoulder. She starts fidgeting with the strap of the bag.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she says. Huey puts his hands in the pockets of his black sweats. He meets her eyes with his.

"You were looking at me the same way, Jazmine," he says. She shrugs slightly and looks away. Huey yawns and stretches. Remembering his sleepiness, he walks over to the chair opposite of Granddad's Lay-Z-Boy and lies in it. He grabs the remote and turns the jazz music a little louder. He closes his eyes and tries to once again concentrate on the drums and the rain. He but can't sleep. He opens his eyes and finds the mulatto staring down at him disapprovingly. Huey frowns. "What?" he says.

"What do you mean 'what'?" she says tersely. Huey sighs and sits up.

"I mean, what are you doing here, Jazmine?" Jazmine huffs and puts her hand on her hips. "Are you serious Huey? I cannot believe you forgot. You even texted me this morning asking if I was still coming over."

_What is she talking about?_, Huey thought. But he was not in the mood. He stood up from the chair and shot her a dangerous look. "Jazmine, I don't have time for your attitude. You either tell me why you're here or you leave. It's that simple." Jazmine steps back from him to regain her stance. She crosses her arms and pouted at him. "You were suppose to train me today at 6. Sword training? Does any of that ring a bell?" she says.

It actually does. For the last year, Huey's been training Jazmine in martial arts. Why she was suddenly interested, he'd never know. He just remembers how she begged him that for her birthday he's show her a few moves. So in February he did, but every weekend she'd come asking for more. And the practices became apart of daily life here at Woodcrest. But Huey was so caught up in "work" and school that he forgot all about her.

Jazmine was actually so horrible on the first week that Huey actually laughed a few times. But as the months went by, Jazmine greatly improved. In two months she was able to defend herself. Now she's great at just kicking ass. All he had left to teach her was how to use the sword, how to shoot and handle a gun, and how to wrestle.

Jazmine looked up at him sadly. "But you look tired, so I guess I'll let you sleep and I'll come back tomorrow." She turns to leave, but Huey grabs her by her wrist.

"No, don't go. I'm sorry." The words come out of Huey's mouth before he time to think about. "I just forgot about it. I'll train you." She grins widely. "Oh thank you, Huey!" she cried. She gets on her tippy-toes, wraps her arms around his waist, and hugs him tightly. Huey's ears feel hot. All he could register was that her hair smelled wonderful. She releases him, her hands still on his waist. She looks into his wine colored eyes. "I have to change first though," Jazmine says. Huey only mumbles a response. "So do I," She smirked at him. "I'll use your bathroom downstairs," she declares. Huey nodded at her. "Okay, Jazmine. I'll change in my room." She beamed again. Jazmine fully released him.

She strolled towards the basement door, which was in the back of the kitchen. She looks back to see Huey just standing there looking bemused. Jazmine's playfully rolled her eyes. She walked right back to him. She places her hand with his and their fingers laced together. Jazmine throws him a dazzling smile.

"Well, come on, Freeman!" she laughs as she pulls him toward the basement. But Huey wasn't listening to her words. He just frowned down at their hands, thinking about how soft her hands were.


	2. Krazy

McWuncler's was several blocks away, so they could of have walked. But they way it was pouring outside; Granddad decided they should take Dorothy, his beloved car.

He and Riley buzzed as they pulled out of their neighborhood. They couldn't wait to take a bite out of that burger. Even if it did cost $3 a pop. $3 a burger? Granddad's brow furrowed at the thought. _Maybe Huey did have a point,_ he thought. But the thought that each bite would be worth every penny quickly reassured him.

Riley was especially happy. He was tired of eating Granddad's fried chicken. Although it was fire, he did grow tired of the bird. He wanted heavier food. And the large burger was just the thing he needed.

"Ay, yo Granddad," Riley said. "I can't wait to get my hands on that burger,"

"Ooh, me too, boy." Granddad agreed. "You kids don't know how lucky you kids have it these days. In my day, we just had that teeny-tiny sandwich that couldn't even fill my stomach. But now, its gonna be a whole new ball…" Granddad was going to finish speaking, but up ahead he saw a lot of traffic. And by a lot of traffic, there were cars packed like sardines in every lane. People ignoring the traffic lights; just going by their own rules. Just to get McWuncler's hottest new item.

"Goddamn it," Granddad groans as he slaps the steering wheel. Riley sucks his teeth.

"Damn, why can't a nigga just be happy in this lame ass town? People always gotta slow shit down. A nigga can't even get some food to quell their hunger." Normally Granddad would smack Riley for using such language, but he really didn't the energy to do so. He'd rather do that on a full stomach. Granddad sighs, reclines in his seat, and rubs the bridge of his nose with his fingers. " I guess we have no choice but to wait. We're already boxed in." He turns the dial on his radio station until he hears a station playing _Midnight Love_. Riley side-eyes Granddad for his music choice.

"Ugh, who this?" he grumbled.

"What you mean 'Who this'?" Granddad says. "This is Marvin Gaye. This song right here is a classic." He boasts proudly.

But Riley just scoffs. "Uh, pause. I know damn well this nigga's name ain't Gay? Now that's hella gay." Granddad frowned at Riley. "His name ain't Gay. It's Gaye. G-A-Y-E."

"It don't matter how he spells his name. It's still gay," Riley shrugged. Granddad frowned even harder. "Boy, just shut your dumbass up and be quiet."

Riley shrugged again. "Okay, man. I just aint finna listen to music from a nigga named Gaye." Riley took out his phone and plugged in his headphones. He put them in his ears and closed his eyes.

Granddad looked in his rear-view mirror. His eyes popped at the sight. It looked like the car line behind him stretched for miles. He shook his head slowly. _Damn, all these people. Look like McWuncler's gonna make some money today_, Granddad thought. He looked ahead. He was in a long line too, but it wasn't that bad. All he would need to do is drive another 500ft and he'd be in McWuncler's drive thru.

Thunder boomed above them and the rain continued on. It was getting a little frigid so Granddad turned the heat in his car. Granddad put one hand on the steering wheel, lied back, and waited.

2 hours later, the line begins to slowly move forward. He's almost at the entrance of the drive thru. He's about 10 cars away.

Granddad was inching his car onwards when he hears a loud commotion behind him. He looks in his rear-view mirror again. He sees 4 men arguing outside of their cars despite the rain.

"Oh man! My car! Look at what you did to my car!" one of the men yells.

"Bruh, you hit us!" another one of them replies. "And your car got more damage than ours!"

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" the first man says. "It's called the 3 law of motion, dumbass!" counters the second man. "_For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction_. It's not our fault that your papier mâché ass car can't handle some outside force!"

"Malik, nigga calm down," said the 3rd man to the second man. "Ay yo man. Just give us your information so we can handle this like grown men, and we'll be on our-"

But the fourth man cut Malik's friend off. "No way, bro! We don't even have insurance!" he shouts. But the first man got too hype. "Yeah, man! You ain't getting dick!" With that statement, the first man shoves Malik's friend into a woman's car window, shattering it.

The woman screams. "Hey, what the fuck, man!" She jumps out her car and punches Malik's friend's assailant into Malik. Malik and friend start to jump the man, somehow causing a riot behind them. All the while Riley opened his passenger window filming the entire thing yelling "WORLDSTAR! WORLDSTAR!"

Granddad grabs him by his collar and forces him back into his seat. "Riley! Sit down and roll up my window! You getting my seats wet!" Riley grumbles under his breath as he does what he was told. Granddad sighs and brings his focus back onto

4 hours go by and Granddad has finally made it inside the drive thru. He is now 1 more car away from the speaker box. The heater drained out half of his gas tank. Granddad is now in a grumpy mood. "Them burgers better be worth the wait," he grumbles.

Riley can hardly contain his excitement. He's bouncing up and down in seat repeatedly chanting "Double – Stuffed –Mc-Dual…" Granddad reaches in his wallet to get his money ready for the next window. Despite his mood, he still can't wait for the burger. But their eagerness would not be long lived.

A man screaming from his car window ahead of them catches their attention. He's shouting at the speaker-box. "I can't believe what y'all telling me!" he shouts. "No motherfucking way! How y'all do this me! I got a motherfucking family to feed and y'all niggas just gon' cut me off like this!? Well y'all got me fucked up!"

"Whoa," Riley gasps "Granddad, you see this crazy ass nigga? He over here yelling at a machine." Granddad rubs his chin. "That is rather unusual," he replies. The man gets out his car and looks through the restaurant.

He sees the employees cowering behind the order counter. "I know y'all lazy bastards see me! How the fuck y'all gon' be out of burgers!?"

Granddad's and Riley's eyes pop out of their heads at the man's words. "Did I hear him correctly?" Granddad asks. "Did he just say they're out of burgers?" Riley says. Granddad shakes his head. He buttons up his trench coat and opens his door. "I'm gonna check it out. Stay here, Riley." He slams his car door shut before Riley could protest.

He walks up to the man. He begins to questions him, but the man's appearance halts him. The man looked feverish. His eyes were bloodshot and crazed. Froth was forming in the corners of his mouth; and Granddad could smell his rotten breath from where he stood. He clenched his teeth so hard Granddad thought they were going to break. His dark skin gave off a sickly red hue. Veins bulged from his arms. The man's hands shook and his clothing was ruffled. He looked like he needed medical attention. Immediately. He was also hot, in the literal sense of the word. Heat seemed to be emitting off of him.

Granddad was so bewildered by the man that he could only sputter words. "Whoa, man…what even…what's going on…" The man glowers at Granddad. He violently gestures his arm at the building. "These lying-ass shitfucks gon' say they outta burgers!" the man yells even though Granddad was 3 feet from him.

"What?" Granddad says in disbelief.

"I know right? How the fuck they gon' be _outta burger_?" the man mocks. "This is a McWuncler's! They main product is burgers! It's all they make! That's why I think they's _lying_. They just wanna hog up all of they food and keep it to themselves. Ain't that right, you selfish fucking bastards!?" the man spits at the employees.

Though disturbed by the man's irrational actions, Granddad can't believe McWuncler's out of sandwiches. _Damn, that means I wasted my time and gas for this bullcrap_, he thinks.

People begin to emerge from their cars to join the confusion, asking questions to people who don't have the answers.

"What's going on?"

"What you mean they out of burgers?"

"Damn, so you mean I ain't gonna get my 10-burger special?"

"Is they hiring? Does anyone know?"

Granddad turns to the overly aggressive man. "But how do you know they're out of burgers? Who told you this?" he asks. If possible, the man clenches his teeth even harder. "This nigga just don't know. Let me prove it to you." The man was a little chubby and didn't seem to have any impressive strength, but they way he grabs Granddad sure made it seemed he did. He yanks Granddad by his arm and pulls him to the drive thru speaker box. "Nigga, what the hell you think you doing? Let go of me!" But the barbaric man ignores his protests. The mindless crowd of people followed the man to hear the bad news for themselves.

The man drops Granddad in front of him so that he could hear the message clearly. A robotic recording of a woman's voice plays. Twice, it repeats _Sorry, but at this time, we are currently not selling any burger products. That includes the new Double Stuffed McDual. We apologize for this inconvenience. Thank you for choosing McWuncler's as your fast food provider. Have a great day!_

The crowd collectively groans a response. More unanswerable questions surface from them. The questions them turn into complaints, which then turn into angry shouts.

"How in the hell are they gonna be outta burgers!?"

"I been in that line for hours! Only to come to this!?"

"How the fuck do they expect me to feed my kids!?"

"I put in an online application to these motherfuckers 2 weeks ago! They should of have called me by now!"

The feverish man's voice rises above all of the others. "This some ol' bullshit!" he roars. "I've been coming here for two days now, they had more than enough burgers. Now they over making up some bullshit ass lie. But if they think they can fuck with us, then we should turn right around and go fuck with them!" The crowd yells in agreement and begins chanting into the night sky "Occupy McWuncler's! Occupy McWuncler's! Occupy McWuncler's!"

With the man leading them, the crowd starts advancing on the McWuncler's building. Granddad gets between them and the building, stretching out his arms to form some kind of a barrier.

"What is wrong with y'all?" Granddad spoke. "Have y'all lost y'all damn minds? Look at yourselves. You're about to tear down a building, and for what? All for a damn sandwich! Y'all should just go to the store and buy some ground beef and make your own burger. Just take y'all asses home!"

The crowd is silent. They stare at Granddad like they're just now seeing him. Just when Granddad thought they were getting it, a woman from the crowd bellows "Nigga, do you know how much ground beef costs nowadays!? Get cho Al Sharpton ass up out of the way!"

On that note, the crowd stampede Granddad to the building. They smash the glass walls using their bodies. They begin beating the staff ruthlessly. Granddad limps over his car, but his injuries made him to exhausted to continue. Luckily, Riley comes to his aid and helps him to the car.

"Oh, man, Granddad. I recorded the whole thing. These niggas are on some other shit," Riley says as he helps Granddad into the driver's seat."

"I know, boy," Granddad agrees. "I've never seen anything like this before, let's get home to your brother." He starts to put his keys in the ignition when something catches his eye. He looks through his windshield he thinks he sees a bottle of fire floating in the air. But lightning cracks through the darkness and luminates the world for a second. In that second, Granddad and Riley sees the savage man holding the bottle of fire standing on his car roof. _Where the fuck did he get a Molotov from? _Granddad thinks.

In that second they see the man's face. His eyes were psychotic. His smile gave off an inhumane-like aura. He cocks his arm back and the world goes back to darkness. Only the sound of the rain cut through the uneasy silence.

Moments later, the McWuncler's explodes, giving permanent light to the world. The building is engulfed in flames. Riley and Granddad watches, mouth agape, as people run out of McWuncler's while on fire. The man begins to laugh. But to call it laughter would be an overstatement. It was maniacal, deranged noise tearing into the storm. The man starts to into a fit of spasms. After a few seconds the man collapses on his back on the asphalt. His body convulses violently for several more moments. He screams at the top of his lungs into the crying heavens. Then all of the air in his body leaves and his body goes lifeless.

Granddad stares in horror at the man's body. He wants to drive away. He wants to go home. He wants to take a hot bath, kiss his grandkids goodnight, and sleep forever. But he just can't tear his eyes away from the body.

Riley breaks the ice. "Is he…is he dead, Granddad?" he sobs. Granddad can't even give him a response. He just shakes his back and forth with his jaw hanging. His trembling hands somehow find his keys. He turns on the engine and puts the car in reverse. He looks back so that he can back out of the drive thru, but Riley screams.

"What, boy!? What's wrong!?" Granddad yells, confusedly looking around. "Look!" Riley points ahead. Granddad's eyes follows Riley's finger. His heart drops into his stomach at what he sees.

The man who died in front of them just moments before now stands in front of his own car. He's standing pigeon-toed, his shoulders bent over, arms limp. He repeatedly flexes his hands. He's still quivering, but not as bad as he was before. The man's head keeps twitching.

Granddad tries to scream, but it's caught up in a lump in his throat.

A woman escapes from the burning building, having a coughing fit. As she gasps for air, the man notices her. He starts sprinting-limping towards her. He grunting heavily, saliva's dripping from his jowls. When he reaches her, she slams her to the ground by her neck. She doesn't even have time to scream before he's on top of her. He starts pounding her face into the dirt. He's scratching at her eyes. She quickly stops resisting and the woman is dead. The man then bows his head and starts devouring her neck. He tears a chunk from her with his teeth. He cocks his neck back and shrieks into the night sky.

Riley's now sobbing his eyes out. Granddad slams his foot on the gas and speeds out of the drive thru He ignores the traffic lights. He ignores the astray cars blocking the road. He just swerves around them. Another explosion from behind them almost threw them off the road.

Riley bawls into his hands. "Granddad," he says as he wipes the snot from his nose. "What the fuck is going on? That nigga woke up from the dead and just killed that woman and ate her? And before that he blew up the McWuncler's. And killed all them people. Where the fuck they do that at?"

Granddad threw Riley a sympathetic glance. "I don't know, Riley. I don't know how that man came back from the dead. But all I know is you're here and you're safe and sound."

Riley stares at Granddad with his big brown eyes. "Are you safe and sound?"

Granddad kept his eyes on the road. "Of course I am," he lied. Riley kept staring him though. "Are we gonna die, Granddad?"

Granddad finally forced himself to look at Riley. He couldn't bear to look in his eyes. With a fake reassuring smile, Granddad replied, "I will never let you, your brother, or myself die, okay." A single tear spills from eye. "I promise."

A/N

Goddamn that was a a lot of typing. Anyways thanks for reading everybody! I named the chapter "Krazy" after a Lil Wayne song. Go check it out if you want. oh yeah and PLEASE review. They mean so much to me and inspire me to keep writing. If you guys have any ideas i could put into the story i'd be more than happy to use them (with your permission)

**Review Responses**

** hueyfreemanrocksmyworld**: Thanks for reviewing.I love Juey and my fav episode was The Fried Chickedn flu so yeah. And I always saw Granddad as intense. But i went back through the chapter and saw what you meant. I'll try to simmer it down some tho. Thx


	3. Sleep

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Huey," Jazmine said for the umpteenth time.

"Jazmine, I said it's alright" Huey nasally replied. He tilts his head back to relieve some of the pain, but he felt blood seeping to back of his throat. Jazmine goes ballistic.

"No! Huey, don't do that; you'll just make it worse! Here, let me help,"

She stands up from the bed and kneels in front of him. Jazmine grabbed his hand. She leads it to his nose and makes him pinch the soft part of his nose. She then puts her hand behind his head and gently makes him lean his head forward.

"There," she says relieved. She stood up and backed up slightly from him. "Just sit there like that for several moments and your nose will stop bleeding. You swallowing blood like that could make your stomach hurt." Huey stares at her. "Thanks Jazmine," he says darkly.

"You're welcome, Huey," she says quietly. For a few awkward moments, Jazmine gazes at the basement's cold stone floor while Huey glares at her face.

Jazmine clears her throat. She looks down at him with large doe eyes.

"You hungry?" she asks.

"No." Huey says crossly. He was hoping that would scare off and she'll go home. Huey wasn't mad at Jazmine. He was impressed at her, honestly. No one has been able to catch him off guard like that. He just wanted to be mad at her. But he couldn't look at her innocent face and stay angry.

His stomach grumbles loudly. Jazmine laughs at Huey scowling face.

"Yes, you are. You're just tryna act like you're mad at me. Aww, how cute." Huey sits up and glares at her.

"You know me so well," he said bitingly. But Jazmine ignores his attitude. She giggles once more.

"I'll make you some sandwiches and something to drink, 'kay?" She's up the stairs and out of the basement before he has time to respond.

*20 minutes ago*

They've been fighting like tigers for the last several hours. Like almost everything she's does, Jazmine has picked up the techniques of sword fighting easily. She's great at defense, but Huey wanted to strengthen her offense a little more. Jazmine groaned loudly at his suggestion.

"But Huey! I thought we were done," Huey walks to his mini refrigerator that's next to his bed and takes out two water bottles. He tosses one in Jazmine's hands.

"Well, you thought wrong." He states.

Jazmine pouts her lips at him. She then takes a swig of her water.

"Well, can I at least change my clothes?" she moaned. Huey downs half of his water bottle. Then he looks her up and down. She's wearing a black Nike sports bra with a pink logo and black Nike yoga capris with a pink logo. She also wrapped her long thick braid into a tight bun.

Huey raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" he asks.

"My clothes are wet and sticky," she says in disgust as she tugs the seam of her bra. Huey shrugs at her.

"That doesn't matter. We're almost done, so come on." Jazmine puts her hands on her hips.

"That's not fair!" she protests. "It's not my fault the basement's all hot and stuffy. And you're not even wearing a shirt! Just some joggers." Huey rolled his eyes.

"So what? Like I said, we're almost done with your sword training. I'm tired, too. If I let you change, you're gonna take forever. So _no_ and that's final."

Jazmine opened her mouth to rebuttal, but Huey held his hand up. "I said that's final, Jazmine." Jazmine sucks her teeth. She crosses her arms and looks at Huey's bed. "Whatever," she mumbles.

Huey cocks his eyebrow. "What was that?" he said. Jazmine looks at him and grins.

"Nothing, Huey." She answers.

"That's what I thought." Huey smirks. He nods his head at her water bottle. "You done?" Jazmine shakes her head. The both of them chug the rest of their water and Huey throws the bottles in the trash. He crosses the basement and retrieves two bamboo training swords. He walks back to Jazmine and chucks the sword into her hands.

Jazmine raises her eyebrows at Huey. "Why the bamboo ones? We've been using the katanas the entire time." Huey shrugged. "I didn't want you to get hurt." He takes the sword in both hands. "Enough talking, FIGHT!" Huey declares. Jazmine gets this determine expression on her faces. She twirls the sword above her head like a staff. She then gets into her fighting stance.

The room is filled with intense silence. The teens give each other strong glares. Jazmine fills the room with a war cry. She charges Huey and swings the sword towards Huey's head. Huey easily blocks her strike. For a moment they make brief eye contact. Huey looks deep into jade eyes for any sign of doubt or weakness. But there wasn't any there. Jazmine just gave him a devilish smirk. He was so distracted that he gave Jazmine an opening. With one kick to his torso, she pushes him off of her. Jazmine goes crazy on him. She slams the stick into his stomach so hard that all of the air leaves his body. She spins on her heel and lands a kick in the middle of Huey's face. She does this with so much force that he's flung from across the room and collides his back with the wall. He falls with a thud.

"Aww, fuck…" he groans. Jazmine drops her sword.

"Huey…"she squeaks. Huey lifts his head from the floor. He moves his hand to touch his face, but he finds it slick with blood. When Jazmine sees the blood, she screams. "Oh, my God! Huey!"

She runs to him. She helps him gets to his bed. The entire time she's muttering "OhmyGodHueyI'msosorryIdon'tknowwhatIwasthinkingI'msosososofreakingsorryohmyGod." Huey absent-mindly responds to her apologies. "Yeah. It's okay. Jazmine. Damn."

She helps him sit on the bed. Blood continues to seep from his nose. "Uh, um. I'll be right back, a spooked Jazmine says. She hurries to the bathroom and returns with small wet and dry towels. She gets to work. She wipes all of the blood from his face using the wet towel. And dries him with the dry towel. After she tossed them in his hamper, she tells him to pinch his nose and lean forward. Jazmine then leaves him in his basement to bring him some food and a pack of ice.

*Present Time*

Ten minutes later, Huey's nose finally stops bleeding. He ripped up some toilet paper and stuck them up his nostrils. He opens his nightstand drawer to retrieve his smartphone. _It's 3:35am, _damn, he thinks. _Where's Granddad and Riley?_ He speed dials both Granddad's and Riley's phone. Both lines are dead. Huey frowned at his phone. His phone read _No Service_. Even the Internet was down. _That's weird. I hope they all right._

Huey shoves his phone into his pocket. He rises from his bed, but quickly sits down. Pain erupts in his abdomen. _Goddamn, she hit hard_. With much effort, he lifts himself from the bed. He hobbles to his bathroom. Once he's in there, he looks at himself in the mirror. He didn't look that bad. He just had a wide, dark bruise that ran diagonally across his torso. Huey shrugs at himself. _Hmm, I've had worse_.

"Huey! Your food's almost ready! Come one up!" Jazmine calls from upstairs.

After he slipped on a white tee, Huey turns off his bathroom light. He goes up the stairs out of the basement into the kitchen. He finds Jazmine frying a sandwich in a skillet. She smiles broadly at him. "Your sandwiches will be done in a minute. I made you some lemonade, just the way you like it." Huey nodded at her. She opens the top part of the fridge. She takes out a pack of ice. She places it in Huey's hands.

"Put this on your stomach as you wait," she said embarrassedly.

"Okay, Jazmine" Huey replied.

He begins to help her put the dishes she used in the dishwasher, but she stops him. "No thanks. I got it." Huey doesn't respond. He sits at the table, places the ice pack on his stomach, and watches her clean up. He noticed that her bun unraveled back into a braid. Her braid hung just above her butt. She had a very large one, Huey noticed. _Probably all those years of ballet and gymnastics made it look like that._ He thought. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable eyeing her like that and looked away.

Moments later, a plate with 3 sandwiches and a tall, cool glass of lemonade appeared in front of him.

"Ta-daa! Today we have 3 _vegan _Philly cheese Paninis and handmade lemonade with ice, basil leaves, and a lemon wedge." She boasted proudly.

The sandwiched looked great. Huey didn't realized how hungry he was until he gobbled down 2 of the sandwiches. He downed the lemonade in one gulp. Jazmine sits at the table next to him looking out the window at the night rain.

He's on his last sandwich when Jazmine asks for the time. He pulls the phone from his pockets and awakens the phone. "It's 3:50," he reads. Jazmine stares at him in disbelief.

"What? Wow, I always stay till midnight." She says. He shrugs and bites into his sandwich. Jazmine watches him. "Gimme some," she smirks. Huey threw her a look. "Can I get a _may I _and a _please_?" Huey teases.

Jazmine rolls her eyes at him. "May I _please_ have a bite of your sandwich, Huey?" she says in a sing-song voice. Huey reaches towards her with the panini in hand. He closes her eyes and takes a bite.

"Wow, that's good." She says. "So, you love it right?" Huey smirks and shakes his hand in a so-so manner.

"Nah, it's alright. Love's too strong of a word." He chides. Jazmine sucks her teeth. "Man, stop playing. The way you was smashing that sandwich made it looked like you loved it." She leans over the table, closer to him. "You loved it so much I bet you were ask me for more." She murmured

Huey leans in closer to her. "What makes you think I'd want more?" he uttered. Now inches from his face, Jazmine purrs, "You always want more…"

There lips were barley touching when the doorbell rings profusely. Jazmine pulled away, cheeks flushed. Huey slammed his hand down on the table. "Damn," he groans.

"Who do you think that could be?" Jazmine whispered.

"Probably Granddad, he probably got too much food in his hands to open the door himself," Huey said.

Huey gets up to open the door with Jazmine following him. He looks in the peek-hole. He groans even louder to the ceiling when he sees who it is. He opens it, and a frantic blonde rushes in.

"OH MY GOD! JAZMINE! WE"VE BEEN CALLING AND LOOKING FOR YO ASS ALL OVER THE PLANET! YO DAD OVER HERE WAKING NIGGAS UP AT 2 IN THE MORNING TALKING 'BOUT SOME _DO YOU KNOW WHERE JAZZY IS? CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME LOOK FOR HER_?" Cindy McPhearson bellows.

Jazmine engulfs Cindy in a big hug. "Oh, my God Cindy. I've been here the whole time with Huey! Why would my dad be looking for me? I told him where I was going. Maybe he didn't hear me…" She leads Cindy into the living room to talk more.

Also coming into the house, Michael Caesar.

"What's up, fam?" he tiredly greets Huey. They bump fists. "Nothing now," Huey says, clearly annoyed. He closes the door and they walk to the living room.

"Me and Cindy were sleeping when Mr. DuBois called Cin's phone crying." Caesar voiced. "He said he been looking for her since 7, but then he was really worried about her when he heard about the riots. So he…"

"What? Riots? What riots?" Huey cuts him off.

"You haven't heard about the riots that happened last night?" Caesar gasped.

"Obviously." Huey says.

They get to the living room. They find Cindy and Jazmine sitting on the largest sofa facing the TV. They were watching the news. Cindy was shaking her head solemnly while Jazmine had tears in her eyes. She turns to Huey, who's standing next to the armchair.

"Huey!" she cried. "They said people are rioting all over the country. All because McWuncler's ran out of burger meat!" Huey scowled. "What?"

"Shh, Huey! Damn!" Cindy spat as she turned up the volume.

A reporter began listing the names of the cities where the riots happened.

_The most violent and disturbing of the riots occurred in the quiet Baltimore-suburb of Woodcrest, Maryland. Where a man allegedly incited a riot on a McWuncler's and throwing a Molotov into the building, causing the McWuncler's to explode. 52 people were found dead, hundreds more injured, and 10 people are missing. The arsonist has been believed to die in the fire. We now go to reporter Nadya Romanov who is now live at the scene, Nadya?_

The teens stared the screen in shock. It showed the once popular McWuncler's obliterated to smoky smithereens. Paramedics placing charcoal bodies on stretchers, firefighters scrambling to tame the remaining flames, shaky witnesses describing what they saw. Even the death toll raised up to 55 people, the injures where in the hundreds. It was all too much.

Huey thought of it first, but apparently so did Jazmine. They both looked at each other and yelled. "Riley and Granddad!"

"What? What about them?" Jazmine put on her shoes while Huey explained.

"They went to that McWuncler's at 6 and haven't came back yet," Huey said urgently. Cindy hoped up from the couch and said, "Yo, then let's go McWuncler's then." She held up her keys. "I'll drive."

Everyone nodded at her. They sprinted to the door only to find Granddad and Riley coming in. Jazmine and Cindy runs to them and hugs both them.

"Hehe, I'm fine cutie-pies. We were stuck in some traffic that's all." Granddad said wearily.

"For 10 hours!?" Huey yells. "Granddad! You should of called me! I thought you and Riley have gotten hurt! Or even worse, killed!"

Everyone stared at Huey. He never shouts like this unless its necessary. He's always been the cool-headed one in situations. He had his hands at his sides balled up in trembling fists. His glare so dark it was blacker than the night sky.

Granddad walked up to Huey. They're the same height so they stood eye to eye. Then Granddad grabs Huey and holds him in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Huey. I'm sorry that I didn't call and that I took so long. I'm sorry I made you worry about me and Riley. I'm sorry for everything, Huey." Granddad ends his little speech by planting a soft kiss on Huey's forehead. He lets go of Huey and starts walking up the stairs.

"Since it's dangerous out there, I want all of y'all to sleep here in the living room tonight. I'll drop y'all each home tomorrow in the afternoon when I come home. Huey and Riley, get you friends some sleeping clothes. I'm going to bed. Night, y'all."

The teens watched Granddad in awe and confusion as Granddad left them in the living room.

Everyone looked at Huey, then to Riley. Jazmine was the first to speak..

"Riley, you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?" Riley looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, sure. But I'm hella tired. I tell y'all everything after we get ready for bed." He said above a whisper.

After that they all prepared the living room for bed. They moved out the coffee table and replaced it with an air mattress. Huey gave everyone a blanket and designated everyone to his or her sleeping spots. Jazmine gets the small chair, Riley gets the sofa, Huey gets Granddad's recliner, and Cindy and Caesar will share the airbed. Riley gave their visitors' basic sleeping attire; some tees and some basketball shorts. They turned off all the lights. And finally got snuggled into bed.

They listened to Riley's horrifying tale. He told them about the lines, the road rage, and finally the man.

Huey was paying extra attention to the details of the Man. He asked questions such as:

"Did he look like he had a fever?"

"Did he get any bodily fluids on you or Granddad?"

"He was convulsing?"

When Riley finished his story, the teens sat in silence. The house seemed to get draft, as if only to add to the effect. Cindy finally broke the ice.

"This sound like some _Walking Dead_ shit, fam. What are we gonna do?"

Jazmine spoke, but her voice was shaky. "We have to protect and prepare ourselves."

Huey grunted in agreement. "Jazmine's right. This is just like the Fried Chicken flu scare that happened when we were kids."

"Except this time, we actually got a causality on our hands," Caesar spoke.

"So we gotta, like, get 'end of the world' type shit? How we gon' get the money for that," Riley asked.

"We could start "fundraising" again, Reezy," Cindy chimed. "Only this time it won't be no chocolate."

"I can help at the hospital," Jazmine offered.

"No." Huey said. "Don't get in contact with any of the sick. Just see if your dad could help you. What you tryna do Caesar?"

Caesar shrugged. "Me and my mom's pretty stacked on goods because of the bodega. We got lots in the store and in storage. We just need some medical supplies. We all do. I can probably even help y'all some out with-"

"You don't need to do that unless absolutely necessary," Huey said.

"I know," Caesar shrugged again. "But we have way more than enough. And it 'bout to be winter. So we'll divide the food among us, 25% each."

Everybody praised Caesar. Huey with a grateful nod, Jazmine squealed, Riley gave him a handshake with a "That's what's up, man", and Cindy gave him hug. Jazmine leaned over her armchair to talk to Huey. "What about you, Huey?" she whispered. He whispered in her ear, "I gotta way," She stared back at him sadly.

"Huey, you gotta stop doing that stuff. I don't want you to get hurt." She whined. Huey stared into her eyes. "You think I like doing this, Jazmine? I can't even stop now, with all this happening." Jazmine gave him one more pitiful look before turning away.

"All right, so now it's settled. Let's get some sleep." Huey declared. An hour later they were all sound asleep. Except Huey. He found it amazing how just hours ago he was able to sleep. Now he couldn't. All he could do was think about what was to come.

A/N

Yo so they actually got a plan. And hopefully its a plan the doesn't go horribly wrong. (mwuahhhahahah)

So I was in the mood for Juey and lots of subtle fluff. I the first half to Mila J's Smoke Drink Break Up. And the other half to Sleep by Eric Whitacre. Srry i took so long with the update, i was so tired i forgot about the story.

**Review Response**

**Aye**: Yo cuz chill, chill. LMAO your review made me laugh soo much. I LOVE Martin. And I agree with you Tyler Perry's sitcoms make us look stupid. I just think Huey wouldn't like the show. And when I was young, I never liked Sheneneh. So i just wanted to talk shit ;). But anyways thanks for responding!

**Reviewer**: I'm glad you liked the story so far! I wanted the Krazy chapter to feel, well, crazy. I wanted the reader to not understand the situation, but just to understand fear. But yeah thx for reading/reviewing

**PotatoeLicker**: I'm glad you enjoyed the story!:) I love the humor of the Boondocks bc it reminds me of my family. Just without all of the swearing and death. But yeah thx for r&r :D

hueyfreemanrocksmyworld: lol i love riley. I love his humor, its easy to write :ignorant and brash. And i kinda wanna break Granddad's character, but him through a lout of pain to better understand/appreciate his grandchildren. Yo and the crazy dude! I have the song Krazy to thank for him. I payed extra attention to his character bc i wanted the readers to know he's highly important.

Guest:Yo thanks for reading. And yup you finna see a shit load of nightmares later on.


	4. Bullshit

Jazmine was wrapped comfortably in her blanket, fast asleep in Granddad's recliner. She was suddenly awakened by Huey. He shrugged her shoulder gently. Jazmine opened her eyes and was met with his large burgundy eyes. Huey's eyes always had a different affect her. She could never read them, for they were always guarded. But she could always get some kind of vibe off from them. They either made her dumbfounded, intimidated, or make her spill the truth.

But this time she felt warm all over her body. His stare felt like a long yearned for hug. She fluttered her eyes shut and breathed, "Huey…" Seconds later she felt his lips brush against hers. Huey moaned, making her lips vibrate. She smiled into the kiss, opening her mouth. Huey deepens the kiss. Jazmine begins to battle his tongue for dominance. But she tastes chalky pills on his tongue falling down her throat.

Jazmine woke up with a start. She was shivering so hard that she pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders. She looked around the living room and finds everyone hanging around casually. Huey sat on the longest sofa reading a book. Cindy sat on the same chair as Huey swiping threw someone's Instagram on her phone, sitting closer to Jazmine. Caesar and Riley were siting on the shorter chair engrossed in their video game. Natural light filled the room. It was so sunny outside that it looked like the storm from last night never happened.

Cindy was the first to notice the befuddled mulatto. "Damn, J. Yo ass don' finally woke up." Jazmine could only utter, "Huh? What time it is?"

Cindy looked at her phone. "It's 1:30, fam," she answered. "Everybody else woke up at 10. Huey's weird ass woke up at 6."

"Your parents came over to check on you," Huey said to Jazmine without looking up from his book.

"Really?" Jazmine yawned as she sat up in the recliner to stretch. "What did he say?"

Huey sighed. He looked up and locked eyes with her. His hard glare made Jazmine remember her disturbing dream. This time his eyes felt cold and annoyed. She could almost taste the metallic pills rolling off his tongue into her mouth. She began to shudder even harder.

"They came over here when Granddad left. Tom saw how you were asleep, so he didn't want to wake you. They wanted us to tell you that they're happy your safe and you can come home whenever you like but be home by 7."

"Kay," she said barely above a whisper. "Is Mr. Freeman here?"

"He ain't here, he left in the morning and said he'll be back in the afternoon." Huey said turning his attention back to his book.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Who's that?" said Caesar.

"Why don't you go open the door and go see who it is?" Riley sneered. Caesar gave Riley a quick glare before gluing his eyes back to the TV.

"Nigga, this ain't my house."

Riley continued to frantically push buttons on his controller. "Yeah, you right. Yo, Huey. Get yo punk ass up and go open the door."

Huey didn't bother to look up from his book. "I know you ain't talking to me, Riley."

Riley slammed his fingers onto the buttons. "Uh, duh nigga I'm talking to you. Who else here name is Huey? You know you think you's a smart nigga but you really be saying some dumb shit."

Huey opens his mouth to rebuttal, but Cindy groaned loudly.

"You guys are just so childish. I'll go open it." The blonde hopped up from the sofa and walked to the door. She opens it and finds a very unexpecting person.

"Hello lil' Miss Cindy," Uncle Ruckus croaked. "What's a smart, intelligent, and beautiful girl like yourself doing in this ignorant ass Hoover Ville?"

Cindy looks him up and down with a disgusted look. "Hoover-what?" she asks.

Uncle Ruckus's eyes widened. "Do they have you here against your will?" he gasps. "Well don't worry!" The man grabs Cindy by her arm and slings her over his shoulder. "Get your motherfuckin' hands off me!" Cindy shouts.

"Now I know my big, black, gorilla hands scare you, child. But I assure you that everything's all right. Just pray to White Jesus and he'll make everything okay." Uncle Ruckus says in a somewhat calming voice.

"CAESAR! HUEY! RILEY! HELP!" Cindy screams.

The teens get up from the living room and rush to the door. Caesar sees Cindy and balls his fists. "The fuck are you doing, Ruckus?" the New Yorker says.

"Well, negro boy," Ruckus starts. "Robert had called me asking me to watch over you abominations until he returns. But this precious, delicate Aryan girl seemed to be held here against her will."

Jazmine steps in front of the teens and places her face inches from Uncle Ruckus'.

"The only person holding her against her will here is you, Ruckus." she spits. "And, also, we aren't little kids anymore. We don't need you to look over us. So if you'd be so ever kind as to put my friend down and leave, please."

Everyone stares at Jazmine. She's never been this direct before. Especially to an older person. Even Uncle Ruckus lost his words. He finally shakes his head slowly. He drops Cindy on the porch and looks at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, Miss Cindy," he apologizes. "I just thought you were being held captive by these barbaric creatures. You know how niggas are these days. My tiny nigga brain didn't comprehend the situation correctly. And you," he says harshly, pointing a finger at Jazmine. "I thought one day your high yellow ass would of come to your senses and purge yourself your unholy demise of being a nigga. But I knew you was doomed from the moment your daddy put his big black dirty dick in the sweet, pink, tight nether regions of your mother's-"

Huey smashes his fist in Uncle Ruckus' windpipe. As Uncle Ruckus turns to painfully gasp for air, Caesar removes him from the porch with one powerful roundhouse kick to his tailbone.

"Huey!" Jazmine yells. She turns towards him. "What are you doing!? You didn't need to hit him!" He grimaces at her. "I can't just sit here and let him talk about you that way. And why didn't you yell at Caesar, too?"

"OOWWWW" Uncle Ruckus bellows interrupt them as he lay on the grass in pain. "Damn you, niggas!" He frailly reaches his hand out to Cindy. "Cindy," he sobs. "Get away from these nigga demons! Before it's…too late!"

The teens give Uncle Ruckus one last tired glare before retreating in the house. Riley enters the living room first and finds the video game continuing to play.

"Damn, Caesar," he whines. "I thought you paused the game. "Shut up, Riley." Caesar states.

Cindy pulls Caesar into a tight hug from the back. She plants a quick kiss before says sultry, "Thanks for protecting me from that asshole, Caesar."

"No problem, bae. Anything from you, Cindy." Caesar faces Cindy and places a distracted kiss on her lips. He watches Huey walk past them rolling his eyes.

Cindy releases him and collapses in the recliner. "I can't believe that fool tried to kidnap me," she exclaimed. "Like, what the fuck is wrong with him?" Jazmine and Huey sit on the longest sofa. Jazmine sat closest to Cindy. She reaches over, holds her hand, and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay, Cindy. You're safe now." She soothes. Cindy gives Jazmine her trademark wicked smile. "Girl, I know I'm safe, at least with yo hood ass around." She praises. "I saw you getting all 'professional gangster' up on his ass!" she laughs.

Huey's eyebrow rises at Cindy's words. "The hell is a 'professional gangster'"? He says. Cindy shrugs. "You know what I mean, Huey."

He squints at her. "No, I really don't. You wouldn't mind to explain, wouldn't you?"

Cindy rolls her eyes. "A professional gangster is like…somebody who's got a lot of hood and thug in em'. But then still stays…mature and in control?"

Huey stares at her blankly. "Okay, then. If you say so." Jazmine stands up from the sofa and loudly stretches her arms and back. "Well, my breath stinks so I'm going over to my house to shower and brush my teeth."

"Bitch, you stink anyways. You didn't need to tell anybody that. Since when you started participating in daily hygiene?" Riley chided. Jazmine picks up a Nike slipper from under the chair and chucks it at Riley's head. He exclaims in pain. "Ow, bitch!" Caesar and Cindy snicker loudly.

Jazmine crosses her arms. "Don't call me that word." She says defiantly. Huey sits up from the chair and stands before her, towering her. "I'll walk you over to your house." She looked deep into his guarded eyes. But instead of being able to read him, he reads her. "If you're wondering why it's because Granddad asked me to this morning."

Jazmine puts her hands on her back and glances at the violent video game on the TV. "Well, them if you're in the mood of escorting me, do you mind getting my bag in your room?" she asks. He squints at her for a while before nodding and walking to the basement. Jazmine turns around and sees Cindy smiling at her curiously. "What?" she asked. Cindy bats her eyes at Jazmine. "Nuthin', J."

Jazmine places her hand on her hip. "What is it, Cindy?" Jazmine giggles. Cindy shrugs. "It's just that you're so cute and oblivious that even I may fall for you."

Riley pauses his game and sneers at Cindy, "Uh, pause. That's gay, Cindy. Even worse, it's homosexual. But I guess since y'all is both girls, it's hot."

Huey comes from behind Riley's chair and strikes him on his head. "Shut your homophobic ass up." Huey puts Jazmine's duffel bag strap on his shoulder. He slips on some house shoes as Jazmine puts on her almost dry Keds. "Let's go, Jazmine," Huey sighs as he nods towards the door. They exit the house leaving Riley groaning "Make sure you wash my basketball shorts when you return them with yo dirty ass!" And Cindy and Caesar cackling like thirsty hyenas.

On the short walk to her house, Huey constantly reminds her of what and what not to do.

"Don't come in contact of anyone's bodily fluids.

"Don't touch parts of your face that have a mucus membrane such as your eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

"Do supply yourself with as many medical supplies and food. But water is your most valuable resource."

Huey was explaining to her what a H20 purifier is before she cuts him off. "Okay! Okay, I get it Huey." She laughs. They reach her porch and stand before the door.

"No, you don't understand how serious this could turn out to be." Huey says. Jazmine huffs and crosses her arms. "You're taking this way too seriously." She voiced. "The news haven't even said anything about this." Huey cocked his eyebrow up at her words.

"Since when you started trusting the news with valuable information?" he asks. But Jazmine ignores him. "I'm sure the CDC will have this whole nightmare under control by the end of this week. Watch." Huey stares at her like he's seeing her for the first time.

Then he says, "Then by that statement, I'm sure we'd all be all right." Jazmine frowns at him.

They hear a car blaring its horn. They turn and see Granddad pull into their driveway. He gets out his car and sees the teens on the DuBois' property. He waves over too them.

"Boy!" he yells. "Come help me with the groceries!" Huey looks back at Jazmine and gives Jazmine her duffel bag. She stares into his eyes anxiously before she asks.

"What are you doing later?" Huey looks away at his house.

"I'm going underground," he says quietly.

Jazmine scowls at his words. She crosses her arms and shoots daggers at him. "Huey," she says darkly. "You need to stop doing this. This money-it's not worth it. Especially when your life is on the line."

Huey slowly lowers his eyes and breathes a deep sigh. "You act like I'm doing this for fun. And besides we already talked about this, Jazmine. So conversation over." He addresses, matching her tone. Jazmine looks back at his cold, elusive words stinging her heart. "What's wrong with you, Huey Freeman?" she cries. "Why are you so mad and so vague all of the time? All you wanna do is fight and yell and shut people off. Now look at you? It's only a matter of time before you get hurt!"

Huey grabs her hard by her shoulders and bends down to that he's eye level with her.

"Goddamn it, Jazmine!" he hisses. "You think I like fighting!? I wish I can stop, but I can't! Not when I need money now! And like I said we already talk about this so stop trying to stop me, cuz I'm not! End of discussion!"

He realized he picked up Jazmine off the floor because her feet were dangling. He puts her down. Jazmine's eyes are overflowing with hurt and anger. Huey sighs. He hates making her cry. Especially that thing she does when she's crying so hard that she's quiet and shaking. Which she's doing right now. She won't even look at him. She eyes the ground trembling with tears sliding down her cheeks. Huey rubs the skin between his eyes. "Look, Jazmine-"

"Promise me that when you're done you'll come to my house." Jazmine speaks, her voice cold and militant.

"What? Jaz-" Huey begins but Jazmine raises her hand, signaling him to stop.

"Promise me, Huey. Please," Jazmine commands. Huey rolls his eyes. "I promise. Now look I'm s-"

"Great." Her voice cracks. "See you whenever." She opens her house door and slams it in Huey's face. He groans loudly.

_Fuck, now she's mad._ He thinks. _I know she understands, but she wants me to find a safer way. But I can't._

Granddad's persistent honking interrupts his thoughts. "Huey, get your ass over hear and help carry this shit into the house! What's the matter with you!?"

"You have no idea," Huey sighs as he crosses the street

A/N

Everyone's just so tense and vague that even I'm getting angry. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy the story so far. And srry it took me so long to update. tell me why it took me almost 2 weeks to write this? This somewhat filler chapter. That's why I named it "Bullshit" because everyone's spewing bullshit, the time it took me to write this was bullshit, and to me this chapter kinda felt like bullshit. *sigh*

Reviewers Response

**Palestinian Eyes**: I'm so glad you love the story. I love Jazz too, btw. But I put it behind R&B tho (pls don't judge lol) Anyway I looked at that song you referred. I loved it but the youtube pic scared me from liking made me hesitate from replaying the song. But i really like it.

**anono**: Thanks soooo much! Glad you like it. And Imma try and update more often 3

**hueyfreemanrocksmyworld**:Thanks for review, boo! lmao yep let's hope nobody don't come run up along the lines and fuck up they lil i added that lil thing with Granddad bc i never really saw him be affection with the boys. He's either apologizing to them or venting to them. Never gentile gestures. And yes Cindy and Caesar finna turn up in our story too. Other characters are sure to show up tho. Just tune in for more.

**kingstonn**: Thanks for reviewing! And yes Juey 4 life. It never does gets old but I do grow old of writing it. It's just that their love has to be "cooked to perfection" if you know what i mean. And I'm hella impatient.


	5. 0 to 100

All of the teens left helped Granddad bring in the groceries into the house. But it wasn't just groceries. The car was filled to the brim with pots and pans, decorations, cooking utensils, etc. Huey didn't want to ask, but Riley did it for him.

"Is all this stuff from the restaurant?" Riley grunts as he, Cindy, Caesar, and Huey carry a humongous box of frozen turkey legs into the dining room.

Granddad enters the dining room carrying an extra large gumbo pot. He sighs as he places it on the ground. "I got some… I got some news I need to tell y'all," he sighed.

"It don't sound like good news, don't it Mr. Freeman?" breathes Cindy as they finally put the box on the ground.

Granddad shook his head solemnly as he pulled out a seat from the dinner table to sit on and places the pot on the table. "I went out today to buy some more onions for the house special tonight when I get blocked call telling me to come to the restaurant immediately.

"When I get there the entire building was surrounded by people from the CDC, the FBI, the police, and Ed Wuncler, Sr. himself. Everybody was dressed in them weird HAZMAT suits, like a chemical spill had happened. They all asked me if I had purchased any meat of any kind from Wuncler-owned meat companies. I told them no because he selling his meat for too damn much. Then one of the CDC people pulled me to the side and told me they're shutting down the restaurant."

"They're what?" exclaimed Huey. Granddad throws his hands up in the air.

"I know!" he cries. "I can't believe it either! The restaurant was bringing in so much cash, I was almost done fulfilling my 41K and y'all college money!" stands up and shouts to the ceiling. "How could do this to me, God!? Why me!?" After a few more tantrums, Granddad calms down and slumps in his seat.

"But why are they closing the restaurant?" questioned Caesar. "Did they at least give you reason?"

Granddad rubs the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "They gone give some bullshit-ass answer. They said that I was suspected for selling dangerous products to the community and that I was gonna fined and charged in Federal Court for being a bioterrorist!"

Everyone in the room gasped. They looked at one another with surprised looks on their faces. Then Riley and Cindy asked, "What's a bioterrorist?"

Caesar and Huey began to explain the term, but Granddad cuts them off.

"Who gives a fuck what a bioterrorist is!? He bellowed. "Al I know is that I'm sure as hell ain't one! Then they was like to avoid further prodding from the NSA and the Obama Administration we're gonna have to shut Mr. Bitchez' Eatery down!" he explained in a mimicking voice.

"What would make them think that you're a threat to society, though?" pondered Caesar.

"I bet Ed Wuncler, Sr. has something to do with it," muttered Huey. "Did he say anything about this to you or anyone, Granddad?"

Granddad ran his fingers through his sparse white hair. "He said he was _sorry that I can't make anymore money for him anymore_. He said he was forced to reimburse me. He gave me $10,000." He sighed as he pulled out a short, wrinkled piece of paper out of his wallet.

"Damn, Mr. Freeman!" Cindy quipped. "That's a lotta cheddar."

"Yeah what we gon' do with it?" Riley asked excitedly.

"We?" Granddad scoffed. "Who the fuck is "we"? There ain't no "we" when it comes to my finances, boy. It's only me, myself, and I, understand?"

"You should save it, Granddad." Huey offered, remembering their survival plan.

Riley side-eyes Huey and sucks his teeth at his suggestion. "Naw, nigga. We should ball like G's. I've been wanted to cop them new Jordan's for a while."

Granddad reclined in his chair. He ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Huey's right. Since Mr. Bitchez' is closed, I guess the only thing I could do is put the money in the bank. If only I could pay them off to keep my restaurant open. Damn, where's that Anonymous Donor when you need em'?" he grumbles as he walks out of the room.

"Anonymous Donor?" Cindy wondered aloud. "Is that a person or…?"

"Oh yeah we never told you." Riley said.

"Remember when Granddad had his debt and fucked up credit? We were able to pay off a few hundred thousands thanks to some friends. We were even able to get to get a lot debt forgiven. But we were still exactly 1 million in debt. Then outta nowhere we get a call from Wuncler saying that an anonymous donor paid of the debt and the mortgage of the house and paid the rest of our utilities for the next 10 years. So that's how Granddad was able to reopen his old restaurant and rename it Mr. Bitchez' Eatery. But now that's all gone."

"Whoa," Cindy whispered. "Y'all must have some kind of guardian angel or some shit like that. Did y'all ever find out who the donor was?"

Huey rolled his eyes. "What part of 'anonymous' donor did you not understand? Was it the 'anonymous' part?" he taunted.

Cindy pouted at him. Caesar walked over and held her protectively to his chest. "Lay off my girl, fam. Don't come for her." Caesar playfully cooed at Huey.

For the umpteenth time, Huey rolled his eyes. He grabs his sweatshirt that was hung over a dining table chair and slips it on. "I'm going out. Tell Granddad I left and I'll be back later." He's out the front door before anyone says anything.

He pulls his keys out of his car from his sweatshirt pocket and commands his black Lincoln to open. He remembers the day Tom DuBois surprised everyone when he gave Huey his beloved Lincoln for his 16th birthday.

"There comes a time in a young adult's life when it is time for them to own a car." Tom had said. "I'm buying a new car, but this car is in nearly mint condition, Huey! And it's yours."

Huey pressed another button on his car remote and opened the trunk. He does a little glance inside before closing it. The trunk contained his backpack, packages of cotton boxing hand wrap, a large black Adidas duffle bag stuffed with clothes for any type of weather. The trunk also had emergency survival items such as nonperishable foods, 2 guns (one pistol, one shotgun) filled with ammo, 10 bottles of water, matches, and a basic first aid kit. "What? You can never be too prepared." Huey had said to Jazmine as she stared at him quizzically while he purchased the items.

He removed the duffle bag and a pack of boxing wrap from the trunk and threw it into his backseat. Entered his car and started the engine. Before he put the car in reverse, he stopped and thought. Is Jazmine right, though? _Do I really need to be doing this? I already have $200,000 saved. _He thought back to the McWuncler's story Riley had told them. This wasn't like the Fried Chicken flu. This was going to turn into something big. And he had to prepare his family for that. Even if he does gets hurt in the process.

With one final shake of his head, Huey pulled out of the driveway and sped out of the neighborhood. Thoughts of Granddad's restaurant closing, his little argument with Jazmine, and wherever he was going started to give Huey a headache. He turned on his radio and his favorite talk radio station came out. Huey sighs and leans back in his seat.

He got on MD-295 S highway and sped down the nearly empty lanes. _Thank goodness the roads weren't busy today_, Huey thought. _It's gonna take a while to get to D.C._

_*_**An hour and a half later***

Huey arrived in the projects of Northeast D.C. in the early afternoon. He pulls over in the run down parking lot behind an abandoned warehouse. He goes in the back seat of his car and opens the boxing wrap. He professionally bandages his hands and feet. Then he opens his duffle bag and removes black skintight muscle shirt and pants. He puts his original clothes and black Doc Martins back on and finally departs from his car.

Huey looks up at the ancient building as he shuffles towards its exit. The red brick building used to be one of the most used storage warehouses in the state. A few Great Fires later and the building's 60 years of fame were over. The building's been condemned since. But a recent evil has brought the deceased building back to life. And Huey's all apart of it.

Huey walked up to the large, dark blue double doors of the building. Fires and weather have long eroded the original color of the door. Huey knocked the door 4 times, pausing 2 seconds for every knock he does. Moments later, a voice from a speaker booms from above him

"Password?" the scratchy voice bellowed

Huey rolled his eyes before responding "'The only rule is don't be boring and dress cute wherever you go.'" He growls between his teeth.

He never thought that in a million years he'd be quoting Paris Hilton. Before he was able to start fighting, Primrose had a large book of quotes designated to his fighters. But this was one of the only quotes left for him to use as a password. It was either Paris or Giovanna Plowman.

At first there's nothing but the sound of distant thunder roaring dubiously in the horizon. The sound is quickly followed by a series of locks unlocking all around the doors. Moments later, one side of the door opens and Huey is met with 2 impressively muscular men standing next side to side. One of the men has an AK-47 aimed directly at Huey's forehead while the other man doesn't. He just has his thick arms crossed.

The unarmed man grins broadly at Huey. "Welcome back, Brother Huey," says the unarmed man in a deep Egyptian accent, whose voice range also sounds somewhat similar to Dennis Haysbert's voice (the man from the Allstate commercials).

Huey glared at the armed man then back at the Arabic Dennis Haysbert sound alike.

"Again with the guns, Rashad?" Huey sighed. Rashad shrugs his mountainous shoulders.

"Sorry." He smirks. "You can never be too careful. Come on in; you know Mr. Primrose doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Huey raised his brows as he followed Rashad into the dark building. "Oh, so he's a _man_ today now, huh?" he says.

"Mm-hm," Rashad chucked softly. "Remember, the pronoun of the day is 'he' not 'she'. We don't want him to explode over that little slip-up Geoff made last time you were here. Don't we?"

The men surround themselves in darkness as they enter a wide empty space. Huey's senses increased in the room. He could still smell and taste the smoke from the Great Fires. He could also taste something unpleasant, like as if ash wallowed around in the air. The air felt hot and stagnant. On the far side of the room, Huey could form a box-like figure from the shadows.

Rashad's voice interrupted Huey's train of thought.

"This way, Brother Huey," he said gently. They walk toward towards the shadowy figure only to discover that it was an ancient elevator. It looked the kind coalmines used to use. They step in the dimly lit creaky car, Rashad pressed a button, and the men slowly descend into the earth.

"So," Rashad begins. "What kept ya so long? People been wondering if you had died or something." Huey glances at Rashad and shrugged.

"I took a little break from it all." Huey said.

"But why come back?" queried Rashad.

Huey glared at the giant. "Why do you come back?"

Rashad put his calloused, honey-colored hands in his pockets and looked straight ahead.

"I never made this much money before doing anything else. Not when I was wrestling or trapping. Hell, not even when I was stripping I was making this much money. But it's not like that I come back for the love of money though." A proud smile spreads across his square jaw, and his amber eyes lit up with joy.

"My wife just had beautiful twins, man. Fraternal, too. Now I really got a responsibility to take care of. I'm trying to see if I can buy us a large fancy house back in Al Jīzah so we can move back home. I'm trying to give my family the life I never got to have. That's why I come back to this nightmare every Friday instead of being in a mosque begging Allah for forgiveness. I even came in today just to make a little extra cash to speed up the process. I come back to make my family happy, because that's all that matters."

Rashad pauses for a moment and looks at Huey, who's staring at him curiously.

"I advise you to never come back here again. Cut your connection from these people while you have the chance. I know there must be some legitimate reason why you fight. But if your fighting just for the money or just because you love to fight, then I gotta say that you're a sick fuck who needs to get that checked out."

Huey gazes at the humble man a little longer before returning his eyes back to the elevator doors. Jazmine and Rashad were right. His continuation with these people were either going to get him hurt or killed. But like Rashad said earlier, "You can never be too careful." This entire health scare could end up being just like the Fried Chicken Flu, peoples' time just wasted over something so minuscule. But he had a feeling in his gut that this actually is going to be the downfall of modern society. And he needs to make sure his family is prepared for when it all falls down.

The men stand in silence until the elevator finally slows down to a halt. With a croaky ding, the doors slide apart. They enter a bright room that looks like the front desk to an corporation. The room reeked of ego-stroking alcohol, cheap cigarettes, the sweetest cigars, and the loudest weed. Behind the desk is a gorgeous dark skinned woman who Huey assumed is a secretary.

As she types furiously into her high tech computer, Huey takes the time to engulf in her appearance. The woman had childlike face; large eyes, plump lips and cheeks. Her kinky black hair was cut flawlessly into a fade. She has thin gold hoop earrings and an Aztec-inspired gold septum ring. She's wearing a white crop-top sweater that reveals the bottom of her breasts and cadmium blue high-waisted jeans.

The woman seems to be in a bad mood. She scowls as she types on her computer. But when she looks up and finds Huey and Rashad, all signs of an attitude melt from her face. Her eyes flutter. She seductively licks her lips and curls them into a smile.

"Hello, gentlemen," she coos. "Welcome to the Underground Showdowns. How may help you?"

Rashad pats Huey hard on the back. "I was just escorting Brother Huey Underground. You can take it from here, Maï." He turns around, walks into the elevator, waves goodbye, and ascends back to the surface of the earth.

"Bu-bye, now," Maï waves back. She then pays her attention back to Huey. She gives him a dazzling smile. "And how may I ever help you, sexy?" she drawled.

Huey ignores her flirts. "I'm just here to sign in, miss." He states.

"Maïmouna." She purrs placing a portable keyboard in front of him and turning the computer screen towards him. "My friends call me 'Maï'." Huey glared at her. "Congratulations." He says dryly.

But Maï doesn't take his hints. She continues to bat her long eyelashes at him. "Just fill your information in the required spaces." She smirks. While Huey does what is required of him, Maï gazes dreamily at him as she puts another coat of plum lipstick on her lips. When he done, Maï grins slyly at him.

"Now we need to search for any weapons." She said a little too excitedly.

She gets up, walks out from her desk and grabs Huey's arm. She pushes him against the wall and tells him to turn around in the most dominant way. If this were an entirely different situation, Huey would've been turned on. This was not the time or the place and Huey was not in the mood. He threw her a dark and dangerous look before turning around. He has to keep reminding himself that everyone who enters has to get pat down, that he's not being singled out.

She starts on his torso, running her fingers along his abdomen. Maï rubs her hands all over his stomach. "Ooh, boy, what you think you doing hiding them obliques and that 12 pack from me?"

Maï then starts patting down his back. She runs his finger down the middle of his back until pauses at his butt. She first runs her hands over them, but then she squeezes his cheeks hard, causing Huey to tense up greatly.

"Damn, baby. Got. Back." Maï playfully jeered. "Goddamn, that ass is toned."

She grabs his shoulders and spins him around. Huey's brow is furrowed and his cheeks are flushed. "Are you done sexually assaulting me?" he growled.

"Not yet, sexy," Maï crooned. "Just one more thing to check and you'll be on your way to the locker room." She places her hands on his hips and gets on her knees. She absent-mindly pats his legs. She just gazes up at him with lust burning in her chocolate eyes. Huey frowns at the wall, the desk, anything but Maï.

She then reaches his groin. She gawks as she traces the outline of his dick in his sweats.

"Damn, Huey!" she gasps. "You hung like a horse! You got that type of dick that'll destroy my walls and foundation! The kind that'll make me suck the color and soul out your dick, baby."

"Alright, that's enough!" Huey declares. He pushes her shoulders hard and she falls on the ground. `

"Go beep your fucking buzzer and open the doors. Now." Huey demanded.

Maï rolls her eyes before getting up. "Well, you're no fun."

Maï finally opens the doors that lead to the men's locker rooms and Huey storms into the room. The locker room is filled with lots of men who had just come from recent fights. The victorious ones loudly brag one exaggerated detail of the fight after the other. The losers, well, they sit quietly while they receive medical attention from the nurses before they're sent home, never able to come back again.

Huey goes to his assigned locker. As he's unlocking his locker, one of the fighters recognizes him.

"Oh, ho, ho. Huey-motherfuckin'-Freeman!" the man slurs. Huey looks to his left and gives the man a quick nod. "How you been, Jake?" He begins to say before he's stop in his tracks. The man looked someone hurdled rocks at him. Bruises littered his body from head to toe, a bloody bandage wrapped around his skull to conceal his black eye. Even his hair was dyed crimson from the blood.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Huey expressed. Jake tried to purse his lips to make a "pssh" sound, but blood stared to drip from his mouth.

"I'm good," Jakes assured. Huey looked him up and down. Huey raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure? You look a little worse for wear…"

Joey rolled his eye. "Man, the competition is tough out there, tonight." He scoffed. "I was no match for my opponent. She's just been killin' it."

Huey finished removing his outer layer of clothes and shoved them in the locker. "She?" Huey murmured. "I thought Primrose didn't approve of co-ed fighting."

Joey shrugs but he grimaces in pain. "Primrose is down for anything that brings in the money." He moans.

Suddenly, the sound of thousands of people roaring creeps in the room. Everyone in the room stops moving and looks up. The same scratchy voice that greeted Huey at the entrance boomed overhead.

_The victor is Sade. At 7:30, stay tuned for Sade vs. Freeman_

A sudden shush fell over the fighters in the locker room. Huey felt eyes glued to him. Even Joey was staring at him like he'd seen a ghost.

Huey raised his eyebrow at the pallor. "You aiight, man?" Joey continues his frightened stare.

"Y-you're gonna…fight Sade?" he sputtered. "Good luck, man."

Huey shrugs his shoulders as he slams his locker shut. He sits on one of the locker room benches and stretches his back. "I'm not worried," he yawns. "I'll just try to make to fight over quick."

Joey stares at the teen a minute longer than comfortable. Then the man shakes his head. "Like I said, good luck, kid." He leaves Huey to rewrap his hands and feet with the cotton wraps. 20 minutes later, another announcement booms overhead. _10 minutes until next fight. All fighters must report to the boxing ring._ Huey ran his fingers through his Afro. _This is it_, the teen pondered. He walks to the back of the locker room and walks into a door that leads the boxing ring. He's walking down a very dark corridor that leads to the ring. The commotion of the audience increases as Huey gets closer to the ring. At the entrance to the ring were two curtains. Huey pushes them aside and is blinded by the parade of flashing lights.

The crowd roars at the sight of Huey. The arena is huge. There are at least 10,000 spectators. It still fascinates Huey how all of this fits below the warehouse. The boxing ring isn't anything special. It's just a tall box with a hard white floor, and bulky ropes wrapped around. Above the ring were giant TVs so that people from all angles can witness the fights. But what really amazes Huey is amount of people who show up to watch these types of things. Everyone with some kind of power and money were there. CEOs', politicians with their mistresses of the week, big and small time celebs, pimps, gangsters, drug dealers, and the people who were lucky enough to get in. On one side of the arena, there's a room where the most important and richest people can sit inside and watch the battle. If Huey squints, he can see Mr. Primrose watching him. Watching people like the way Roman emperors would watch slaves get massacred in the Coliseum. The air is humid, and thick with the smells of cigars, blood, and sweat.

As Huey walks towards the ring, the crowd cheers for him while simultaneously booing at him. Halfway on the walk towards the ring, a man runs up towards Huey.

"You're 5 minutes late to your own battle, Freeman," the short and pudgy man exclaims. "Not a good look."

The teen frowns and raises his eyebrow. "Not a good look to whom, O'Reilly?" he challenges. But the man ignores his question. "It doesn't matter, just follow me into the ring, kid." Huey follows O'Reilly into the ring.

They climb stairs that lead into the ring. There are people frantically cleaning the blood from the previous fight. The chubby man catches Huey staring at the blood. He slaps Huey on his lower back. "Ah, don't worry kid," he assured. "Hopefully the fight will be over before there's even a drop of blood to reach the ground!" O'Reilly throws his head back and sends a hearty laugh into the world. When he notices Huey's cold glare, his laugh simmers down to an uncomfortable chuckle, then ends in a curt sigh. "Ah, screw you, Freeman. Go take your position" He drawled. Huey rolled his eyes. He sits on a stool in his designated corner in the ring and listens to O'Reilly's advice.

"Ok, Freeman. Listen 'ere" he starts. "Everybody knows who you are. Powerful. Handsome. Cunning. Fast. But most importantly, unbeatable. You've knocked down every sucker in this sucker and lived to tell the story. But today all that can change. This ain't one of them silly lil' fights from the past. Today you're going against a real champ. And she's out for royal blood. You've been out of the game for a while now, almost 3 months. So you're kinda on the bad luck side. But don't let this get in your way. This is the fight of the century. The moment you signed in, tickets for this fight sold out in minutes. So remember the 3 S's. **S**tick the basics. You do all that fancy ninja crap you be doing, but the basics will always be there to protect you. **S**low down or **S**peed up. Today, you can speed up. Slow and steady ain't gonna win this race. Your opponent is a giant. Go 'baby Theseus' on her." O'Reilly hands Huey a water bottle and Huey finishes it in one gulp. O'Reilly returns to his pep talk.

"And finally, **S**tay Alive. I know you ain't never had a problem on that one, but this time I'm serious. This woman… there's something wrong with her. I don't know what's wrong with her. But all I know is that she's snapped. This woman may kill you today. Do not let that happen." O'Reilly reaches into his pocket and tosses a mouth guard into Huey's hands. Huey rips open the package and pushes the clear mouth guard into his mouth. The two of them watched as a referee and the announcer discussing something in the middle of the freshly cleaned ring. O'Reilly pats Huey on the back on last time.

"The match is getting ready to start, Freeman. Remember what I told ya. Don't get cocky and remember the 3 S's. Don't treat this like all of your other battles. 'Cause this ain't one of 'em."

The instrumental of _Black Skinhead_ blares from above and drowns out the rising screams of the crowd. The announcer stands in the middle of the ring. He reaches his hand up towards the sky. A microphone attached to a wire descends from the heavens and lands perfectly into the announcer's palm.

He clears his throat for speaking into the microphone. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and everyone in between," the man starts. "Welcome back to the Underground Showdowns!" The audience goes berserk. "We have two undefeated fighters about to go head to head in the ring." The announcer confided. "In the left corner, we have a returning champion at 6'2 and 185 lbs! The ladies adore him! The men envy him! He's powerful! He's daring! He's unbeatable! Let's give it up for…Huuuueeeyyyyyy Fffrreeeeeemmmaaaaannnnn!"

Huey stands up, swaggers to the middle of the ring, and throws his fist into the air. The audience screams at the sight of him. He lifts his head high and he watches people swoon. He walks in a tight circle before walking to the other side of the ring.

"Our next opponent's been slaying the competition! And I mean literally. At 6'4, two hundred and 30-'effin-pounds! A boxing champion all the way from Lagos, Nigeria! She's got strength, power, and the first woman to be undefeated in Underground Showdowns' history! Please welcome back… SADE ADEBAYO!"

A woman slides under the ropes and enters the ring. Huey marvels at the woman. The woman looks like a goddess. She's the equivalent of a black Wonder Woman. She's built like a brick house. Her arms were very muscular. Legs thick enough to snap trees in half. She had her dark-brown hair braided into cornrolls that stop at her neck. Sade wore a black tank top, green basketball shorts, and black leather boxing boots.

The crowd probably broke the sound barrier with how loud they were being. Sade ran to one side of the ring and jumped on the ropes. She shot her arms up in the air. The crowd roared at the sight; the began to scream "SADE! SADE! SADE!"

Huey raised his eyebrow. _These morons are really eating this shit up?_ He thought. As if she can hear his thoughts, Sade stopped what she was doing and turned her head towards him. She twisted her ample lips in disgust. She jumped down from the ropes and met Huey in the middle of the ring. As the two glared at one another, a referee came between them speaking rules.

"Alright, this is the first serious co-ed fight of the night, so Primrose wants a good fight. Remember, the only rule is Don't Die. Now, shake hands with your opponent."

Huey held out his hand. Sade took it, but she didn't shake it. She breathed out a low angry grunt and tightly squeezed his hand. Huey looked her dead in her eyes and snarled. _Really, bitch?_ He thought.

The referee nodded. He stepped back and put his hands up in the air. "Freeman, Adebayo… FIGHT!"

A/N

Wow guys before i even start I am so sorry for the wait. Not only did i move last month, i had the worst writer's block of all time. i was over here adding 3 sentences to this chap a day. Then I had an ok fight scene against Huey and Sade but it alL FUCKING DELETED. This chapter was suppose have like 5500 words. Well once again sorry guys. And this chapter was named 0 to 100 by Drake bc well.. shit when 0 to 100 real quick

Reviewer Response

**anono (to both reviews): I**'m so sorry for the wait. Like I got chap 6 started already just so i can hurry up and post by the end of this week. And YAY for romantic tension!

**Guest from Nov. 2: **Thanks for the review! Why is it M rated? Cuz niggas gone be fucking! And there's finna be blood and gore and shit! And if you haven't notice I tend to swear a lot when I write.

**hueyfreemanrocksmyword**: Well if you loved Jazzy that chapter you're gonna love her next chapter bc that Jazzy ain't going nowhere. I mean I love her sweet side, but stern/assertive Jazmine will forever be my fav

**Guest from Oct. 30**:Thanks for the review! Boondocks is pretty intense so I'm trying to keep up with that

**Palestinian Eyes**: OMG YEs pls suggest a song 4 every update! So I absolutely adored the song! It reminded me of my childhood in Kansas City. It's so soothing that Imma dedicate a chap to it. But I looked you up and realized your a great fucking artist?! Your boondocks art so lovely! Like i'm okay a drawing, but your colors made me so jealous! Everyone check out this person's DeviantArt:palestinianeyes. And her tumblr page( its on her account)

**kingstonn**: Oh no no no no. Well why am i lying yes and no. Yes because people weren't really bitching for it, it's just that i wanted it to hurry up and get up on here. And no because at the time I thought i really bullshitted the chapter. But now i realized that the chapter's alright. Thanks for reading tho. And we have no idea if Huey's gonna get hurt or not. Like you said only time can tell


End file.
